How the Boy Who Lived Came to be
by redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR
Summary: Lily, James, and their friends through their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James/Lily, Sirius/OC, Remus/OC, Frank/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Lily had despised James from the day she met him, so why does he love her so much when all she's shown him is cruelty

Lily had despised James from the day she met him, so why does he love her so much when all she's shown him is cruelty? Lily isn't always so mean, usually she is kindhearted, loyal, trustworthy, honest, and beautiful on the inside and out, but James Potter brings out the worst in her. All of her wonderful qualities made her loved by all houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and even Slytherin. When it came to James, however, she let out her scary side. In her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James started asking her out one, two, three, even sometimes times a day, (no wonder she was so cranky when it came to him). Before this, she just thought he was arrogant and conceited, now however; she couldn't even stand to be in close proximity to him. Now, she is in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts along with her three best friends, Kristie, Amelia, and Alice, and then there were the Marauders, the bane of Lily's existence, (except for Remus, the only sensible one). These six, along with Frank Longbottom were the seventh year Gryffindor students.


	2. Heads

"AAAAAAAH"

"AAAAAAAH"! Lily Marie Evans had just opened her Hogwarts letter, and along with schoolbooks to buy and the usual welcome back letter, a shiny badge dropped out of the envelope that read, Head Girl.

"What happened sweetie"?

"What's going on? Have we been robbed"?

These were the responses that lily got from her parents upon hearing her scream. 'Wow, you'd think they would know me better, if we were being robbed, I would have stunned the burglar as I am now 17, and legally allowed to perform magic outside of school.'

"No, we haven't been robbed," Lily said slowly, dragging out the word no, "I've just been made Head Girl"!

Harriet Evans screamed and drew her daughter into a tight hug.

"Well, at least we know who you take after", said Lily's father Clive Evans, referring to the screaming.

"Come on honey, read the letter aloud", requested Harriet. By this time, Petunia had come down from her room and was looking on the scene with disgust.

"Freak", she muttered.

Lily and Petunia used to be best friends, but ever since Lily got into Hogwarts, Petunia had been jealous and put all her pent up jealousy into as much contempt as she could muster

"Go on, read your freakish letter", she spat.

Lily looked up with sad eyes at her older sister, but read on anyways. Nothing, not even Petunia could make her hide her excitement at being chosen head Girl.

'Dear Miss Lily Evans,

Congratulations, you have been chosen as Head Girl. This is a position of enormous responsibility and Professor Dumbledore and I believed that you would be the best for the job. On September 1, you will join the Head Boy in the prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts express and brief the prefects on their duties. You or the Head Boy must always be available to prefects during patrol hours on the train. You and the Head Boy will hold prefect meetings once a month and will be responsible for any balls that you wish to throw. You can take away points and give out detentions. If you abuse your position more than three times, you will be stripped of your badge and duties.

Hoping you are enjoying you summer,

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

At the end of the letter, Petunia ran back upstairs, her jealousy getting the better of her, all the while thinking of her 'perfect' sister. Only Lily noticed her run away and she felt compassion for her sister while at the same time hurt that petunia wasn't happy for her.

MEANWHILE, AT THE POTTER HOUSE……….

Sitting in the middle of a huge coliseum sized kitchen in the Potter house, were four teenage boys reading their just arrived Hogwarts letters.

"Well, Moony, show us your big bad Head Boy badge", said Sirius Black in a mock-admiring voice.

"Oh, shut up Padfoot", replied Remus Lupin.

The other two boys shook their heads in agreement; peter, a little more hesitantly than James.

"Okay, I'm going to open the envelope now", said Remus in an overly-dramatic voice, "I'm not Head Boy", he whispered after a long pause.

The whole room went silent. The silence was then broken suddenly by Sirius saying loudly, "Well then, now that that's over, let's see what books we have to get", he said the word books with a shudder.

"Hey Moony! Oi! I found your badge, they put it in my envelope by mistake", said James.

Remus walked over quickly and said in a strained, surprised voice, "James, that's not my badge, it's yours, you've been made Head Boy".

"I don't want it!" screamed James, throwing it at Moony.

"But Prongs, it will impress Lily", added Padfoot.

"Give it back", shouted James frantically, snatching it back from Remus.

"What's all this screaming about"? inquired Elizabeth Potter amusedly.

"Prongsy's been made Head Boy"! shouted Sirius dancing 'round the kitchen looking at the badge a if it would bite him.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you honey", Liza said while kissing her son on the head, "Albert, come down her! Jamsie's been made Head Boy!"

"Good job son, you know, I my time, I was Head Boy too, "replied Albert.

"Yes, we all know the stories sweetie, but we have to get to Diagon Alley now", replied his wife sweetly.


	3. Kings Cross

Lily was still hurt about Petunia's response to her happy news, but there was a new spring in her step knowing that once she passed through that brick wall and arrived on platform 9 ¾ , she would have all the responsibilities of the head girl. 'Yes', Lily thought, 'I can give Potter detentions for bugging me now! No! I shouldn't use my powers that way, but it would feel so good! I wonder who the head boy is. I'll bet it's Remus…'

Lily thoughts were interrupted by her two best friends attacking her with hugs and summer news. Once Lily recognized them, she responded to the hug so enthusiastically that they all nearly fell over.

"Congrats on making head girl Lily! I knew it would be you!" screeched her friend Amelia encouragingly.

"I know! I'm so excited and nervous! I wonder who the head boy is." responded Lily.

"I know you're happy to see us Lily, but we've got 2 minutes to get on the train! We can't have the head girl missing the train. I can just see the headline now, FRANTIC LILY EVANS, HEAD GIRL OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL, MISSES THE HOGWATS EXPRESS!" shouted Kristie, the sometimes sensible one.

"Ohmygosh!" the two others screamed. They practically sprinted through the barrier.

"Wait a minute, where's Alice" Lily inquired.

"I saw her with Frank last" Amelia said smirking.

"She said she'll save us a compartment" added Kristie. The girls went silent, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

-Kristie: I'm so nervous about N.E.W.T.S! I HOPE Lily sees that James has changed, they're perfect for each other!

-Lily: I'm just going to drag out not seeing James for as long as possible, wonder how long that will last…

-Amelia: I wonder where Sirius is. Alice and Frank look so CUTE together!

The girls were all sitting in their compartment now, when who should show up but the Marauders…


	4. authors note really important

Hey guys. I started writing this story a year ago and I wrote it down in a notebook which I lost. It sucks cause I really loved the plot. But now I can't remember it. If you give me ideas, I will try to finish this story. I'll need a really awesome idea though, nothing super cliché, but something that could have an adorable ending. Thanks.

-Redhead


End file.
